finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Forest
Forest , also called Woods, is a recurring terrain and a type of location in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Chocobos commonly reside in Chocobo forests. As a location, they often appear as dungeons, but forests are much more prominent as a type of overworld terrain characterized by the greater rate of random encounters than plain terrain types making them ideal level grinding spots. As airships are often unable to land in forests, forests are occasionally used as geographic barriers to prevent the player from reaching certain areas before they are intended to be visited. In the overworld, forests usually cover characters up to the waist when they cross them, with the exception of Final Fantasy VIII, where characters leave a trail when crossing a forest, and the camera moves to an aerial view of the world map. Appearances Final Fantasy Forests appear as a terrain type and are prominent. The towns of Elfheim, Onrac and Lufenia are completely surrounded by forests, which, in the case of the latter two, prevents the landing of airships nearby. Final Fantasy II Forests exist in the areas of Kashuan and Mysidia. A Chocobo Forest appears for the first time in the series. Final Fantasy III There are few forest areas, which house Living Woods and the Chocobo Woods. In the NES version Geomancers cast Air Blade when using Terrain in a forest, while in the DS version, they have a 50% chance of using Wind Slash, a 48% chance of using Ice Storm, and a 2% chance of using Shadowflare. Final Fantasy IV There are several Chocobo Forests throughout the planet, where MP-replenishing white chocobos and Fat Chocobos can be found. The region of Troia features lush forests, which halt the player airship from landing near the town. A greater Chocobo Forest can be found north of the castle, where black chocobos can be found, which can land in forests. One must be used to access the Lodestone Cavern, located on an island filled with forest. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Chocobo Forest were disabled, and the player can fight inside forests that can be found across the overworld map between Mt. Hobs and Fabul. There is also a small forest north of Eblan. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Forests began to appear more as locations rather than overworld terrain. The Great Forest of Moore is a giant forest in the second world where the people of past used to seal evil spirits within the great tree in the middle of the forest. When the spirits within the tree become sentient, Exdeath is formed. The forest is also the location of the second world's crystals. A forest resembling the Great Forest of Moore also appears within the Interdimensional Rift. There are also a number of Chocobo Forests where the player may find a chocobo. The moogles of the world live in a Moogle Village situated within a forest. The Phantom Village is a hidden location, existing inside a forest on the world map. The woods at Crescent Island have a hole that leads to the Catapult. The summons Catoblepas and Ramuh are encountered as random encounters within certain forests on the world map. The flying black chocobo can also only land in forests. Geomancers may cast either Branch Arrow, Leaf Dance or Branch Spear when using Gaia in a forest. Final Fantasy VI The Phantom Forest is a spooky forest where undead enemies live. The Phantom Train travels through the forest, taking the deceased to the afterlife. There are a few Chocobo stables are sometimes hidden within forests, alluding to the concept of Chocobo Forests. Mog can learn the Forest Nocturne Dance when fighting in a forest. The Bomb forest is a forest found in the World of Balance, the player can find bombs within this forest. The dinosaur forest can be found in the World of Ruin, the player encounter strong dinosaurs as random encounters, making it an optimal leveling up location. Final Fantasy VII The Sleeping Forest is an enchanted forest that blocks entry to the Forgotten City of the Cetra. Only those who have the Lunar Harp can pass through the forest without getting lost. This location also appears in a dream vision when Aeris tells Cloud her plan to stop Sephiroth. If the player enters the forest on the world map, they get no random encounters. The Ancient Forest is an optional location and a sidequest found atop a plateau in the Cosmo Area and can only be accessed via a colored chocobo or by defeating Ultimate Weapon first, forming a crater nearby. If the player solves its puzzles they find useful new weapons and Materia not obtained anywhere else. Gongaga Village, another optional location, is located in the middle of a forest, and the player may battle the Turks Reno and Rude there, as well as find the Deathblow Materia. The forest areas seen are the surroundings of Junon, Gongaga, Temple of the Ancients, Mideel and the Round Island, and the Mystery Ninja can be found as a random encounter in any of them. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The beginning portion of the story takes place in forests around Wutai during the Wutai War. This is where Zack has a conversation on the dumbapples with Angeal, where the first Genesis copies are sighted and where Zack has to fight Ifrit. The village of Gongaga is not actually visited, but the forests around it are. None of the missions take place in a forest terrain. Final Fantasy VIII There are no forest dungeons, but forests can be seen in several regions, the most prominent in the surroundings of Timber and Trabia. The Balamb Garden Training Center takes the appearance of a jungle forest where Grats and T-Rexaurs are random encounters. The first Laguna Loire flashback takes place in a forest in Timber area. In the present time, the exact same area can actually be seen during the party's trek through a forest to Galbadia Garden, where the party stops for a conversation in the middle of a forest, although the background has changed slightly since Laguna's time. Chocobos live in Chocobo Forests, which are recognizable from the other forests by their dome-like appearance. The gigantic forest east of Esthar holds the Chocobo Sanctuary, and can only be accessed by a chocobo. Mr. Monkey is a mysterious figure found in the forest near Dollet as part of the Obel Lake sidequest. Final Fantasy IX The Evil Forest is a forest located on the bottom level of the Mist Continent. Because it is continually covered in Mist, the forest's animals have mutated into ferocious beasts. The forest appears sentient to a point, as it can spontaneously petrify itself. The Black Mage Village is located deep within a forest, and the entry to the village is tightly concealed. The Chocobo's Forest is found on the bottom level of the Mist Continent, and is an optional location, but the one the player must visit to begin the Chocobo Hot and Cold sidequest. The Ragtime Mouse is encountered in forests. friendly monsters are also commonly encountered in forests, although this is not a prerequisite to finding them. Choco, after earning the ability to fly, can only land in forests. Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 The temple in Kilika is situated within a forest, and the path through the north bank of Moonflow travels through a forest. The land of Guadosalam lies within a forest. The Macalania Woods is a mystical forest full of pyreflies. The locations return in Final Fantasy X-2, but the Macalania Woods are said to be dying because the fayth have departed Spira to the Farplane. Final Fantasy XI In Vana'diel, there are several forested areas, particularly those around the Kingdom of San d'Oria. The Ronfaure region is lightly wooded, and the Jugner Forest is heavily wooded. Both the forest and East Ronfaure can be explored in the Shadowreign Era. In addition, both the Yuhtunga and Yhoator jungles, both on Elshimo island, are heavily forested. The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah is full of immensely tall trees. The Wajaom Woodlands are also forested. Final Fantasy XII Golmore Jungle is a large forest that is implied of being sentient. It is filled with dangerous beasts and is the homeland of the viera. The viera conceal the path to their village with vision dust that confuses the senses of anyone but the viera themselves. The forest initially erects magickal barriers barring the party's entry, but after obtaining the Lente's Tear the party can pass through the barriers. The Feywood is a dead forest covered in Mist south of Golmore Jungle. It leads to the Giruvegan. Salikawood is a forest north of Mosphoran Highwaste that leads to the Phon Coast or Nabreus Deadlands, as well as the Necrohol of Nabudis. The Craftsmoogles' League can be found taking a break in the forest on the first visit. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Purvama of Lemurés features two islands with lush forests: the uninhabited Tswarra. The Neverwood is a place formed of the aegyls' anima where the Yarhi live. It appears as an enchanted forest where the party is trapped after the destruction of the second Auralith. Vaan obtains the magical sword Anastasia here. Final Fantasy XIII The Gapra Whitewood is an artificial forest in the world of Cocoon used by the army as a location of breeding biomechanical animals as tools of war. Sunleth Waterscape is a forest-like area within Cocoon where the weather can be adjusted to either rainy or sunny. The Faultwarrens in Gran Pulse are home to Titan's fauna experiments to create greater predators. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Sunleth Waterscape is a lush forest area in Cocoon, but since the fal'Cie that used to maintain Cocoon have become dormant, there have been many changes in the area. It has taken an autumnal appearance with blue glowing wines hanging from the enormous trees and Flan have taken over the area due to a time paradox. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The continent of the Wildlands have a large forest known as Jagd Woods situated in the western side. It is home to Jagd Village and Moogle Village. Final Fantasy XIV The Black Shroud is a large forested region which the city-state of Gridania is located. It is protected by the elementals, whose wrath is to be avoided by those who dwell there. Forests can also be found throughout the La Noscea and Dravania regions, such as the Chocobo Forest, Orn Wilds, and Raincatcher Gully. Final Fantasy Tactics The post-Cataclysm Ivalice forests are filled with monsters, specifically undead. There are three forest regions, the undead-ridden Siedge Weald at southern Gallionne, the deep Araguay Woods in the Lesalia region and the Yuguewood in the Fovoham region. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Some forests can be found in this imaginary Ivalice. Several ecological-oriented clans devote themselves to protecting them. Viera also favor forests, as shown by their hometown of Muscadet, located in a forest. Forests found are Nubswood, a famous den of thieves Koringwood's trees, famous for its quality wood, a keep located deep inside the Salikawood that later serves as the headquarters of the Redwings, and the Materiwood that holds deposits of rare Materite. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift * The Zedlei Forest Vagrant Story The Snowfly Forest is a mystical forest where the beings called snowflies live. The forest acts as a maze where travelers get lost. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles * The Mushroom Forest Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates * The Abyssus Forest Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time * The Forest Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Level Forest and Alive Forest are the only forest that appear. Final Fantasy Adventure There's one forest to the north of Menos and within it lies a Chocobo egg. Trees can be chop down with the axe. Final Fantasy Legend II The Relics of the Ancient Gods is hidden inside the South Forest. This is the only named forest. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The village of the elves is Arbor, a great tree within a forest. The ground is considered sacred and any trespassing humans are turned into plants. Only animals and elves and fairies may enter the forest, however, after the party help the elves to restore Arboroc to his senses, the party is allowed to visit Arbor even as humans. There are forests on the world map, and the party's Dragon, and their means of air travel, can land in forests just as well as on other terrains. Bravely Default The Miasma Woods that connect the Harena and Florem Regions are filled with the noxious miasma that poison any who step on certain areas within. Deep within the Yulyana Woods lies the home of Sage Yulyana. The Twisted Treetop and the Witherwood in the Florem Region were forests that have been brought to ruin by the actions of the Bloodrose Legion. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Forests appear in the new overworld map based on the original Final Fantasy, but their presence is not equal to the original. They have no special attributes and are just an aesthetic addition to the overworld. The Phantom Forest makes an appearance as seen from the windows of the passing Phantom Train level. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call A forest appears as the background in Battle Music Sequences for several battle themes from the series: *"Battle 1" *"Battle 1 *"Battle" Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Chocobo Racing * The Moogle Forest Gallery FFI Background Forest1.PNG|Battle background in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFI Background Forest2.PNG|Battle background in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFI Background Forest3.PNG|Battle background in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFII Background Forest.PNG|Battle background in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFIV Battle Background Forest SNES.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IV (SNES). FFIV Forest Background GBA.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIV PSP Forest Battle.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IV (PSP). FFIV DS Forest Battle Background.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IV (DS). FFIViOS Forest Battle Background.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IV (iOS). FFIV PSP Ruined Forest.png|Ruined forest battle background in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (PSP). FFV Forest SNES BG.PNG|Battle background in Final Fantasy V (SNES). FFV Forest SNES BG 2.PNG|Second battle background in Final Fantasy V (SNES). FFVA Forest BG.PNG|Battle background in Final Fantasy V (GBA). FFVA Forest BG 2.PNG|Second battle background in Final Fantasy V (GBA). FFVIA Forest WOB BG.PNG|Forest battle background in the World of Balance in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). FFVIA Forest WOR BG.png|Forest battle background in the World of Ruin in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). Battleback forest.png|Forest battle background in the World of Balance in Final Fantasy VI (iOS/Android). Battleback forest b.png|Forest battle background in the World of Ruin in Final Fantasy VI (iOS/Android). Forest1-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background for a forest in Final Fantasy IX. Forest2-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background for another forest in Final Fantasy IX. Forest3-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background for another forest in Final Fantasy IX. Forest4-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background for another forest in Final Fantasy IX. FFMQ Forest.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFMQ Forest Decay.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFA Forest.png|Forest in Final Fantasy Adventure. PFF Forest.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Forest Background Brigade.png|Forest background in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Etymology A forest, also referred to as a wood or the woods, is an area with a high density of trees. *Forests Category:Recurring location types